


This Night

by LadyBayba_ReyloGoddess



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Because she's got him by the jingleballs, Ben is an asshole, Ben is the boss, Blow Jobs, But really Rey is, But the ending is surprisingly romantic, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas kink, F/M, Fluff and Smut, How did I make stocking bondage a thing?, New Year's Eve, New York City, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Rey is gagging for it, Vaginal Fingering, but not really, why am i like this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 14:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17102246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBayba_ReyloGoddess/pseuds/LadyBayba_ReyloGoddess
Summary: What was she doing? Was she really making out with her asshole of a boss on Christmas Eve in his office against the window for all NYC to see?If Rey did celebrate Christmas, Santa would be putting a lump of coal in her stocking.No. This is what she needed. It’s what she deserved after working tirelessly for this infuriating man!Yes.‘Twas the night before Christmas and Rey was about to let Ben Solo give her no strings attached holiday orgasms.It’s exactly what she would have asked Santa for……if Rey celebrated Christmas, of course. 😉





	This Night

 

 

This Night

A Reylo One-Shot

 

 

Rey _hated_ Ben Solo.

 

He was a pompous, spoiled, self entitled hot head whose only care in life seemed to be making those around him feel as small and as insignificant as possible.

 

He was always harping on those under him, always making them feel useless and the job they performed, worthless. When poor Mitaka had the unfortunate task of delivering the bad news that a deal had fallen through, he had had to call out sick for an entire week before being able to muster up the courage to return to work after he was verbally tortured by the taller, dark haired grinch of a man!

 

Yes. Ben Solo was, to put it lightly, an asshole.

 

 

Towering at 6’3 with a luxurious head of almost jet black hair, his giant frame was usually the first to lumber into the office, creating building wide panic.

 

It was a damn pity that his handsome good looks were wasted on such a horrible human being.

 

Ben Solo’s eyes moved from person to person as he made his way towards his spacious corner office, his eyes making contact with Rey’s briefly before slamming the door closed behind him.

 

Rey knew that look. That look meant she was about to go through expletive hell because she hadn’t gotten the RBL report over to Snoke before the market closed last night.

 

Rey’s desk was set up outside of Ben’s office that paralleled another larger desk where an equally as foul, red haired man usually sat. Hux, Ben’s first assistant, was off this week. Probably gallivanting around St Barts as he usually did the week between Christmas and New Years which meant Rey, Ben’s second assistant, was now responsible for both set’s of assistant responsibilities.  

 

Which explains why, after fetching his dry cleaning, stocking his refrigerator and bar with the most expensive caviar, wine and charcuterie from Zabars, ensuring the guest list was up to snuff, calling the caterer and going over the menu one last time before letting the house cleaning crew in and out of Ben’s apartment, Rey had missed her deadline.

 

Every year, Ben Solo threw a swanky New Years Eve party on the company’s dollar at his ritzy Upper East Side apartment to entertain and keep happy those in bed with First Order Industries.

 

Not that Rey has ever gone.

 

Not that Rey has ever been invited.

 

She had been working for FOI for a little over two years now and since the moment they hired her on, with her impressive portfolio and organization skills that made her an extreme asset, her hate for the man that took up most of her days and robbed her of sleep most nights had grown exponentially.

 

It was a good thing that Rey Johnson had a thick hide.

 

Growing up in the foster care system, Rey had learned a long time ago not to let things get to her. Not the crippling names they called her or the words they tried to use to goad her into veering off course of her scholastic goals and responsibilities.

 

Nobody could penetrate the thick icy walls that Rey had built around her to protect herself from emotional damage that should have wreaked havoc on her soul long ago.

 

Because of these walls and moats and labyrinths she had twisted around herself, it was near impossible for anyone, especially any _man_ to get close enough to penetrate her heart.

 

To say that Rey didn’t really date was a severe understatement.

 

Rey hadn’t had a boyfriend in…

 

Okay, so Rey had never really _had_ a boyfriend.

 

But she got what she needed when she needed it.

 

Just… not for a while. Rey hadn’t had sex in…

 

Okay, it had been a really _really_ long time. College, maybe?

 

Fuck, she was lonely. And in more ways than one.

 

This damn month with all its Ho Ho Ho’s and Happy Merry everything’s and ribbons and wreaths and mistletoe and trees and smiling happy faces of families and loved ones being shoved under her nose was a dull reminder that she was, once again, alone this Christmas.

 

At least she had her job, Rey thought with disgust.

 

And the annual Christmas Eve Dinner tonight with Rose, Finn and Poe… and all their significant others…

                                            

Ugh.

 

 _God._ Maybe it was time to get back in the saddle. Rey really _really_ needed to get laid and _fast._

 

After all, all work and no play made Rey a dull—

 

The phone on her desk rang like an alarm and her heart rate accelerated knowing whose voice she would hear when she finally stopped its blaring and pressed the phone to her ear.

 

“Johnson, in my office. _Now!”_

 

The loud booming voice was silenced as he slammed the phone in his office making the line go dead.

 

Rey rolled her eyes and got up from her desk to make her way towards his door. She placed her hand on the door knob, took a deep breath, muttered a silent prayer and entered Ben Solo’s large office.

 

Rey closed the door tightly behind her as he got up from his desk, slamming a heavy file on the mahogany wood grain as he made his way towards her.

 

“What the fuck is this?” He spat. “What the fuck do I pay you for?”

 

“That file was Hux’s. He put it together before he left, I simply left it for you with my notes and I—“

 

“Well Hux isn’t here so you better have a damn good excuse for thinking it was okay to submit this worthless shit pile to me the way that it is.”

 

Rey narrowed her eyes and took another centering breath before proceeding.

 

There was no point in arguing with him. So what if it was Hux’s project? He wasn’t here to belittle and berate so that left her. She might as well take it and do as he asked so she could get the fuck out of here and to dinner.

 

“I will look it over and make sure it is up to snuff before turning it into you again and it will be ready before I leave this evening.”

 

Ben looked her up and down, making Rey feel like the blouse she wore today was a little too bargain bin for his tastes. His eyes slowly took in her simple Mary Jane’s and made their way up her legs that were clad in thick black stockings to her black pleated skirt and paused briefly on her blouse again before his narrowed eyes met hers and…

 

Softened slightly?

 

Ben shook his head and turned on his heels, sauntering back to his desk, straightening his tie and sat down and started typing furiously away, seemingly ignoring her.

 

Rey made to follow him and collect the file that lay forgotten on his desk. As she bent over to grab it, she noticed he had stopped typing and was now gaping at her.

 

When Rey looked down, she followed his line of sight and to her surprise, she noticed that her blouse hung down from her chest at the angle she was bent which exposed her silk and lace clad breasts, now currently on display at his eye level as he sat there ogling her from across his desk.

 

Rey quickly sat up and held the file against her chest as she backed away from him, her cheeks tinged pink from her embarrassing wardrobe malfunction.

 

Duh, Rey. Gravity works!

 

“I’m sorry, I—“ He started to say but shook his head to clear his thoughts. “Please make sure you have those on my desk before you leave this evening.”

 

He began to type away again, the clicking of his keyboard echoing loudly in the expanse of silence that had settled around them as Rey made to leave.

 

“Oh and Johnson,” He said without looking up.

 

Rey turned her head to acknowledge him.

 

“Don’t think you’re off the hook from last night. I will not tolerate tardiness or inconsistencies in any way and that includes getting reports over via fax to our buyers.”

 

Rey clenched her jaw, held back her retort, nodded curtly at him and exited his office.

 

 _Bugger_.

 

She had a lot of work to do before she left.

  

 

***

 

 

7:30 PM rolled around and Rey finally admitted defeat and text Finn and Rose letting them know she wouldn’t be making it to dinner. Rey grumbled a little. This was the first time since moving to NYC that she would be missing Christmas Eve dinner and she couldn’t help but glare at the door of Ben’s office. After all, he was the one always running her into the ground with a strenuously heavy work load, always here until all hours of the night. She then glanced at Hux’s empty desk, giving that too a death glare before hitting send on her phone and getting back to work.

 

10:00 PM came and went and still Ben hadn’t emerged from his office. The room was now dark except for the lamp on her desk as all the other office inhabitants had left for the night, probably having family obligations and travel to start seeing as Christmas was tomorrow.

 

By 11:00 PM, Rey had finally finished. She went to the copy room and faxed all the last minute numbers and paperwork to their appropriate recipients before collecting the completely redone file from her desk to bring it into Ben’s office.

 

Rey knocked lightly and when she wasn’t granted entrance, she tried again. When still there was no voice to allow her entry, Rey pushed the door open gently and peered around the door frame.

 

There he was. Big bad Ben Solo, clad in a $800 suit that was now rumpled as he lay hunched over, asleep at his desk.

 

Rey tip toed over towards him to lay the file down by his elbow. Before she did, she took this moment to _really_ look at him. His face was relaxed, serene from sleep instead of pinched with aggravation and stress.

 

His wide plush lips were soft and almost looked puckered instead of pressed into a hard line or pulled tightly as he bared his teeth while reprimanding someone. Ben’s hair fell across his forehead and forearms as his head lay resting upon them. It blocked his eyes from view and Rey felt the urge to reach over and smooth the locks back to look at his lashes fanning across his high cheekbones.

 

This man, when he wasn’t screaming or throwing a fit or yelling or cursing, really was _beautiful._

A beauty, she reminded herself that was wasted on such an ill tempered grinch of a man.

 

With that thought, Rey went to place the large heavy file on his desk, careful not to disturb the sleeping giant.

 

As she gently set it down, a large warm hand settled over her own on the desk. Rey startled a little and stared down at the man still seemingly asleep.

 

Ben let out a soft hum of contentment as he settled back into slumber as she stood there while he basically held her hand.

 

Well, this was awkward.

 

Rey wanted to leave, she desperately wanted to get to whatever bar her friends had wound up at for a few drinks before she miserably made her way home to spend Christmas in her undecorated, lonely apartment. She had major plans to spend the day watching every Christmas special that aired on TV, mulling over her sad pathetic life that she was to share that day with a large bottle of wine in her pajamas.

 

Rey slowly went to creep her hand out from underneath his but his grip just tightened on her.

 

She looked down at him again and wondered why this large angry man who seemed to have everything he could ever want at the touch of a button was sleeping by himself on Christmas Eve in his office. He had a beautiful apartment that was equipped with every high tech amenity you could ever dream of, a family that called him non stop (that Rey always had to make excuses to as to why he couldn’t, no, _wouldn’t_ talk to them) and  a bank account that was probably akin to that of a vault at Gringots or Scrooge McDuck’s money pit.

 

At that moment, she imagined Ben diving into a large cavernous room of gold coins from a high diving board in his fancy suit and she giggled, clapping her free hand to her lips.

 

The noise must have startled sleeping beauty because Ben’s eyes flew open and before Rey knew what happened, he jumped up from his chair still clasping her hand and advanced on her, trapping her body against his and the floor to ceiling window behind her.

 

His eyes were wild, frantic…

 

Scared?

 

No. Surprised.  The man looked surprised. Perhaps still trapped in whatever dream he was having, eyes blown wide and confused. His breaths coming rapidly and unsteady as he continued to stare at her, his hand still wrapped around hers pressed tightly against his chest in between them.

 

“Mr Solo.” Rey said, her voice shaky and startled.  “Mr Solo,” She tried again.

 

Nothing.

 

“Ben.” Rey whispered.

 

At his name, he blinked a few times and his face melted into a mask of confusion, still apparently half asleep. Whatever inner demons this man was battling, it seemed as if he were battling them in his dreams as well as waking life.

 

“Rey?” He whispered, wanting to make sure it was really her and not some monster or murderer that was attempting to off him in his sleep.

 

“Yes, it’s me. You’re alright.” She soothed. “You’re safe.” She reminded him.

 

Ben’s eyes were still as round as dinner plates, his bright orbs reflecting bits of light from the city as it sparkled from behind the large windows against the darkened room.

 

His breathing had returned to somewhat normal and he swallowed, his adams apple bobbing slightly as he worked his mouth trying to regain composure.

 

Rey’s heart was thudding wildly in her chest at how close this man was to her. This large, towering figure that was usually so untouchable was now pinned tightly against her, his huge hand engulfing her own as he cradled it to his chest.

 

When Ben cast his eyes down to the ground he finally spoke.

 

“I’m sorry, Miss Johnson. I didn’t mean to startle you, I—“ he tapered off. “I was having a dream. You were there. We were in the snow and fighting one another. It was dark and there were flashes of light and you…”

 

He looked back up at her.

 

“I what?” She breathed as their eyes met. His skin was so hot, she was burning up, he was lighting her nerve endings afire.

 

Suddenly, he looked…awed. Almost mesmerized by her.

 

“You cut me open. You sliced across my face and cut me from here—“ Ben took her hand, the one he had been holding and touched her hand to his forehead and dragged it slowly with his own down the length of his face, ghosting down his cheek… his neck… until finally coming to rest on his chest, his heartbeat frantically matching her own as her palm pressed tight and wide over his pectoral muscle that flinched under her touch. “—to here.”

 

“You were magnificent.” He praised.

 

Rey’s breathing was heavy and labored as she stared into his eyes which had finally softened some. They were rich and dark and she couldn’t help but notice that they were so warm compared to his usually icy demeanor.

 

Like hot chocolate on a cold winter’s day.

 

“What are you still doing here? It’s late.”

 

They were inches apart. He looked down into her eyes and she averted her gaze to stare ahead at her hand still placed against his dress shirt that she knew— no, she _felt_ that it housed a very toned, very _male_ physique under the thin fabric.

 

“I, uhm, was finishing up and I came to drop off the file as you asked.”

 

“It’s Christmas Eve. You should go home, Rey.”

 

“I will. I mean, I am. I got caught up in tying up some loose ends seeing as tomorrow’s Christmas and the office will be closed, I wanted to get a head start on things, ya know…”

 

“Things?” He asked, nonchalantly and uncharacteristically gentle as he leaned further into her, his eyes softening more and more by the second.

 

“Yeah, things. Christmas isn’t really Christmas to me. I spend the day the way I spend every day. It’s nothing special I guess is what I’m trying to say. I mean, I don’t have a tree or anything; I never get a tree what with the needles and the cleanup and all. And I haven’t got any decorations or anything to put under it so it would just be kind of depressing and would mostly look like a bit of central park in my living room which would take up entirely too much space, I’d have to move the couch and the end tables and that would be…” Rey was rambling but she couldn’t stop herself from the verbal tirade that fell from her lips as his seemed to get closer and closer.

 

“And I don’t even know if I should be celebrating Christmas. For all I know, I could be Jewish or Muslim or Buddhist and I wouldn’t want to infringe on any ancestral traditions and—“

 

“Rey.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Shuttup.”

 

And then Ben Solo’s mouth was on hers. Hard and raging against her own. He clasped his hands on either side of her face to keep her still and take from her this Christmas Eve kiss as her hand that was lying on his chest made its way up to feather against his cheek. Her thumb stroking the imaginary line he had traced with her hand earlier.

 

His tongue beckoned entrance into her mouth as he licked at her lips which she granted him access to without much persuasion.

 

What was she doing? Was she really making out with her asshole of a boss on Christmas Eve in his office against the window for all NYC to see?

 

If Rey _did_ celebrate Christmas, Santa would be putting a lump of coal in her stocking.

 

Speaking of stockings, hers were starting to become deliciously damp from all the wicked things Ben’s mouth was doing to her.

 

He removed his lips from hers and graced them down the soft skin of her cheek and down her jaw to lay hot open mouthed kisses at her jawline.

 

Rey turned her head, silently inviting him to venture lower with his mouth.

 

When Ben got to her neck, he opened his mouth and licked a hot, slow, torturous path down the column of her throat with his tongue before ending his journey at her clavicle which he sucked at with gusto.

 

Yes.

 

This was _exactly_ what she needed. It’s what she deserved after working tirelessly for this infuriating man. ‘Twas the night before Christmas and Rey was about to let Ben Solo give her no strings attached holiday orgasms.

 

It’s exactly what she would have asked Santa for…

 

…if Rey celebrated Christmas, of course.

 

Speaking of Santa Claus…

 

“Were you naughty or nice this year, Rey?” He asked muffled as he cradled one side of her neck with one hand and held her hip tightly against him with the other, peppering her throat with small wet kisses.

 

Rey couldn’t think. Her mouth was dry and her limbs like jelly. All the moisture in her body was heading south and was now making a mess between her legs.

 

“Uhm…” she tried to speak. “I think I’ve been nice but…”

 

“But what.” He huffed against her skin.

 

“But I want to be naughty. I want you to treat me as if I’ve been—“

 

Rey gasped as the buttons of her blouse flew in every direction as Ben wrenched her shirt open, the pinging of buttons hitting the glass window and the floor, skittering and bouncing around their feet.

 

He wasted no time yanking the destroyed fabric from the waistband of her skirt as he kneeled before her and shimmied said skirt lower around her hips.

 

Rey leaned her head back against the window with a hard thud as Ben kissed and nipped at her hips, licking his way over her tummy and rimming her belly button with his tongue before dipping in for a taste.

 

“Your skin smells like peppermint.” He said as he continued to torture her with his mouth.

 

“It’s Bath & Body Works Candy Cane Body Lotion.”

 

“Whatever it is, I hope you’ve rubbed it everywhere.” He answered as he pressed his face against her… _there…_ and inhaled the scent of her. “I can’t wait to taste you.”

 

Rey let out a high pitched sigh at his words, anticipation radiating from her very core.

 

He stood back up again as he dragged his hands up her sides before pushing her bra up and over the soft mounds of her breasts, giving her no time to be bashful at her now exposed chest before wrapping his unfairly plush lips around one pebbled nub and _sucked._

Rey arched into his mouth and moaned, burying her hands into his hair and holding him against her while he continued to wreck her with his mouth. Ben turned his attention to her other achingly hard nipple, laving at it once and then blowing a cool breath of air to watch it harden further.

 

Ben, once again on his knees before her, rested his chin against her sternum and looked up at her, his eyes boring into hers as his fingers tweaked at her hardened bud. Rey gasped as he stared at her and then flicked it with his pointer finger, making Rey buck against him.

 

“I’m gonna fuck you, Miss Johnson.” He said, giving her skin another little kiss. “I’m going to fuck you like the naughty girl that you are.”

 

Rey licked her lips and nodded her compliance.

 

Ben reached around her and unzipped her skirt, tugging it down her legs. Rey stepped out of it and he flung it into the darkened room.

 

He reached around to grope at her ass as he forced his face hard between her legs and sniffed deeply again, smelling her.

 

“You smell so good. You smell like nutmeg and cherries and—“ he inhaled again. “Mmm… candy canes.”

 

Ben placed his fingers into the waist of her tights and slowly peeled them down to just past her knees, her panties went along for the ride. He grabbed her ass again and pulled her towards his face as he placed one opened mouth wet kiss on her mound, making her cunt clench in excitement... anticipation... want…

 

Thank _God_ she shaved this morning, she thought.

 

The moment his lips started to nibble at her flesh, Rey took in a shaky breath through her teeth. “Solo.” She gasped. “Please…”

 

Ben stood and scooped her up, hoisting her over his shoulder and smacking her ass for good measure as he brought her to his desk and deposited her on top of it.

 

With one long limb, he swiped at the clutter atop his desk sending it fluttering to the floor, the papers of the file Rey worked so hard on all day exploding from the force of it, littering the floor like freshly fallen snow.

 

Before Rey could chastise his actions, (how _dare_ he treat her blood sweat and tears in the form of charts and numbers in such a careless manor, who did he think he was?) Ben gently pushed her back so she lay across the expensive mahogany desktop, grabbed her tights where they currently held Rey’s knees in a bind and folded her legs back towards her and finally put his lips on her flesh, covering her now soaking wet pussy with his wide mouth.

 

He lapped and licked and laved at her, all the while holding her legs hostage as they were bound together by her stockings.

 

When his lips closed over her clit, Rey let out a high pitched moan that he answered with a hum against her cunt.

 

“Fuck, Rey.” He said, muffled by her. “You’re so wet.”

 

He looked up at her which should have been comical seeing as he was peering up at her through her legs which were bound together in the air.

 

“Are you this wet just for me?” He asked, his dark gaze latched onto hers.

 

Rey nodded.

 

Ben went to put his mouth against her again but stopped and looked back up at her.

 

  
“You taste like Christmas morning.” He said as he inserted one long finger into her center, stroking her insides. “You taste like all the wonderful things Christmas should be.”

 

Rey moaned again and threw her head back as he inserted another one and this time, flicked them roughly against that fleshy spot inside her that made her see stars.

 

And then, he was on her again. He licked and sucked at her, the sounds he was making with her flesh were positively _filthy_ and obscene and Rey writhed against him to urge him on.

 

She was so close. Rey could feel the heat pooling low in her abdomen as she wantonly canted her hips against Ben Solo’s tongue, chasing the energy building inside of her as he fucked in and out of her with his skilled fingers.

 

Rey was out of her mind, she was chanting his name, bucking wildly as he sang her praises with his talented mouth.

 

Ben released her flesh with a loud, lewd  _slurp_ as he continued his onslaught of finger fucking her within an inch of her life.

 

“I want you to come on my tongue.” He paused to lick a long wide stripe up her folds. “Come for me, Rey. Let me taste you.” He begged and when Ben wrapped his skillful plush lips around her swollen bundle of nerves and sucked hard, she did.

 

Rey careened over the edge as she reached down and around the sides of her outer thighs and grabbed hold of his ears to keep him pitted against her, riding out her orgasm.

 

Rey gyrated against his tongue, hell bent on extracting every single possible electric pulse of pleasure from his mouth, all the while crying out and moaning; her cries of pleasure echoing loudly into the night.

 

When her aftershocks finally subsided, she released her hold on him and he sat back from her to catch his breath.

 

Rey breathed in and out, vocalizing her pleasure with every breath as she lowered her legs and sat up, the blood rushing from her head making her a little dizzy as her world spun; she looked up at him towering over her.

 

He looked like he was barely able to contain himself. His hair was a mess, his eyes glassy and half lidded.

 

Ben reached out to cup her face, his thumb grazing across her cheek as something below her made a small twitch and suddenly her eyes were drawn downward.

 

Rey’s eyes widened and latched onto his very largely tented suit pants. His erection gave another little twitch and instinctively, her hand flew up and boldly reached out to cup him through the soft fabric of his trousers, desperate to feel his hardness.

 

Ben’s breath caught a little and he moaned, pushing his clothed cock into her small palm.

 

“And you? What would _you_ like for Christmas, Mr Solo?”

 

Ben looked down and took in the site of her ruined shirt and bra that was still placed high on her chest, leaving her tits out and aching in the cool office air.

 

He bent down to kiss her, agonizingly slowly, letting her taste herself on his lips as he cupped her breasts and taunted her nipples back to hardened peaks. Rey continued to awkwardly palm the huge bulge inside his pants, fumbling for the zipper as she reached inside past his boxers to finally feel his heated skin.

 

Rey unwrapped him from his clothes like a present.

 

And _oh_.

 

_Oh, my._

 

Jackpot.

 

What lay hidden under her boss’s expensive wardrobe was not only an Adonis of a man, the proof standing before her in strapping muscle and brawn, but apparently the secret to all his power which he hid in his pants, because—

 

Yes.

 

Ben Solo, asshole extraordinaire, had a big. Beautiful. _Huge_. Fucking. Cock.

 

And Rey was all but vibrating against the desk in excitement, a wide grin spread across her face in anticipation at getting to play with her new toy.

 

She wrapped her fingers around the hardened length of him, his massive dick dwarfing her tiny fist as she pumped him once, twice…

 

Breathing heavy and ragged, Ben’s fingers buried themselves in her hair, gazing down at the pretty picture she painted.

 

Smiling up at him, holding his cock firmly in her grasp, Rey slowly poked her tongue out to lick at the smooth bulbous head of him. She tasted the clear salty nectar that beaded at the tip of his massive hard-on and Ben moaned deep in his throat.

 

“Rey.” He growled and _fuck_ he sounded like pure sex.

 

“Yes, Mr Solo?” She teased again, circling her tongue around his fat head and then placing a chaste kiss to the tip of it.

 

“Fuck.” He hissed through his teeth.

 

“What’s the matter?” She coyly asked as she gave another kiss to the underside of his heavy cock.

 

Ben thrust against her mouth, urging her to take him further but Rey just pulled back, enjoying teasing him. Enjoying the way he was looking at her, the sounds he was making as his erection grew past the point of pain.

 

“Please, Rey.”

 

“Please? That’s a word I’ve never heard you use before. I must be dreaming.” Rey said as she leisurely pumped his shaft and looked around the room like she was _actually_ trying to decipher if this were real life or not.

 

She focused her attention back at the task at hand and she licked a path clean up his cock from the base of his balls to his head.

 

Ben moaned loud and deep.

 

“I’m using my manors now.” He said a little desperately. “Please Rey, please wrap those pretty lips around my—“

 

And Rey did. Grabbing the base of his cock, she hollowed out her cheeks and glided her mouth down the length of him as far as she could go before sliding back up and sucking him out of her mouth with a loud, wet _pop_.

 

Ben was breathing rough and hard, watching her. Rey jerked him off for a moment, coating him with her saliva making his dick shine. She continued fisting up and down his length; hearing the wetness squelch in her palm made her cunt clench and she ravenously took him back in her mouth and began to suck eagerly at him.

 

Ben bucked into her mouth and his hands once again carded through her mussed tresses, helping to guide her.

 

When Ben’s cock bottomed out at the back of her throat, she held her breath to take him as far back as she could and that did it. Ben huriedly pulled out of her mouth and grabbed her jaw roughly, bringing it up to replace his cock with his tongue.

 

This kiss was obscene. Wet and teasing.

 

Ben sucked at her lips and licked into her mouth to run his tongue along her soft palet.

 

Rey moaned, still pumping him up and over his head with her spit. His hips jerked forward, unconsciously still seeking the warm wet comfort of her mouth.

 

Instead, he pulled her to a stand. Her feet were a little wobbly as she was still bound at the knee. He placed a quick kiss at the tip of her nose and turned her away form him, his hands coming up to cup her breasts and squeeze them roughly.

 

Rey let out a needy mewl as Ben placed soft kisses along her neck.

 

She reached behind her to slide her fingers into his hair as she turned and met his lips with her own. Their bodies stilled as they kissed, sweet and slow, savoring the moment and all that had transpired this eve.

 

Ben’s hands felt their way down her sides, gripping at her hips. He gently coaxed her forward and Rey obeyed by bending over the desk for him.

 

He undid his pants fully and scooted them down to his thighs, taking himself in hand and dragging the head of his cock through her wet folds.

 

Rey arched her back as he found her entrance and pushed forward, just enough for them both to let out a simultaneous sigh.

 

And then, as if tonight couldn’t get any better, Ben Solo slammed himself to the hilt inside her and stilled.

 

Rey cried out, her cunt violently clenching around him as heady bursts of pleasure/pain coursed through her at the welcomed stretch of muscles as they were forced to take in the size of him.

 

Ben gave her a moment to let her adjust and when her breathing slowed and became even, he pulled almost out of her, antagonizing her with the aching slowness of his movements before slamming back into her again.

 

Rey let out a giggle at the almost shout that squeaked past her lips and then he was fucking her.

 

He hammered into her like a piston, calling her name as she moaned and gasped for him.

 

_More… faster… harder… please._

And Ben, he gave her everything she asked for. Everything she wanted, he bestowed upon her. He showered her with praise and adorned her with his large hands and he was everything, _everywhere_ all at once.

 

“Do you know how many times I’ve imagined you like this? How many times I’ve fucked you in mind?”

 

He grabbed at her hips building a delicious friction that drove her mad.

 

“Since you barged into my life two years ago... with that beautiful fucking smile and those hazel eyes of yours, I haven’t been able to get you out of my head. You’re all I think about. You’re haunting me, Rey.”

 

He wrapped his arm around her, holding his hand against her taut stomach as his other hand grasped at her shoulder, firing into her... deep and desperate.

 

“You’ve been such a naughty girl, Miss Johnson. I know you’ve thought about me fucking you like this.” His hips slammed into her, the prime, perky bounce of her ass rippling like an ocean wave. “Tell me that you’ve wanted this. Tell me that you want me too.”

 

Rey had to admit that there were times that she noticed his intense gaze linger on her for a little too long and felt… warm. Warm and heated and had wondered what he would be like in a different setting. Away from the strains of the office, away from Snoke.

 

She always imagined what his eyes would look like when he came.

 

That thought had plagued her from time to time, even through her hatred of him. A hatred that she now thought might have been misplaced because…

 

“Yes.” She admitted finally. “I want you. I want you so badly. Don’t stop! Don’t ever stop fucking me. Ben, please—“

 

Rey felt her second orgasm building and she reached down with nimble fingers and began to rub circles against the apex of her thighs but Ben wasn’t having it. He batted her hand away and replaced it with his own, hard set on driving her over the edge his damn self.

 

He was fucking her hard and fast, pounding a delicious rhythm of want into her very soul.

 

“All I want for Christmas is you.” He whispered in her ear.  “Wrapped around my cock, like a fucking gift. You’re all I want this Christmas, Rey. Come on my cock, sweetheart. Let me feel you.”

 

And at those words, she did. Her vision exploded and danced with stars as she arched her back and let him take her all the way there with his cock and his hands.

 

She cried with reckless abandon as she came, saying his name over and over, whispering incoherently of all the filthy things he made her feel.

 

When she finally came back down to earth, Rey chanced a look back at Ben over her shoulder and _fuck_ he was beautiful. Desperate and sweat slicked. His hair sticking to his forehead, his teeth biting into his plush lower lip… he looked like a man undone and Rey’s heart sputtered out of control at the sight of him.

 

“I’m going to—Rey I’m gonna—“

 

“It’s okay, cum in me. I want you to. Let me feel you. Please.” She whispered into the night.

 

Ben fucked into her a few more times before his movements became unhinged and sloppy as he slammed into her one final time and emptied himself deep inside her. Warmth flooding Rey as she hummed her contentment.

 

Ben’s breaths were rapid and ragged and he pulled her up so her back was flush against his chest, turning her head to capture her mouth in a lazy kiss. He kissed her and kissed her and kissed her and Rey…

 

Rey let him.

 

She let him stay inside her until he softened and couldn’t stay sheathed within her any longer and pulled out with a whine, his cum leaking down her thighs and into her tights.

 

Rey let him reach down and pull her panties and stockings back up and helped her position them back into place before retrieving her skirt.

 

He kneeled before her and she used his shoulders to steady herself as he helped her step back into her black skirt, placing soft kisses to her knees.

 

Once her skirt was zipped into place and her breasts were securely back into her bra she looked down at her buttonless shirt and then back up at him and he smirked at her.

 

 _Jerk_.

 

Glancing around his office to find something to cover her with, he settled upon his suit jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

 

“Oh no! The file!” She exclaimed as she stooped down to start gathering the papers he flung so carelessly across the room in the throws of passion.

 

“Leave it, I’ll have someone else collect it and reorganize it. It was thoughtless of me to ask you to do it in the first place on Christmas Eve. When it wasn’t even your report to handle.”

 

Rey stood slowly and nodded.

 

“I can come in tomorrow and put it back together before it has to go out to Snoke the day after.”

 

“Its Christmas tomorrow, Rey.”

 

She shrugged and looked away.

 

They stood there, awkwardly. Now that the moment had passed, neither of them knew what to say.

 

Where do they go from here?

 

Rey understood the moment that his lips descended upon hers that this was a one time thing. She knew that the life of Ben Solo couldn’t possibly have room for her in it and she accepted that.

 

“Well—“ She started and looked around the room to avoid his eyes. “This was…”

 

“Fun?”

 

“Unexpected.”

 

“It was.” He agreed, looking down at his shoes.

 

“But very fun, Ben.”

 

Their eyes met for a brief moment before he gathered his brief case and nodded toward the door as they made to exit the office.

  
Rey grabbed her purse and coat from her desk. As they stood by the elevator, Rey handed his jacket back to him as she zipped up her peacoat to hide the evidence of their tryst.

 

Ben reluctantly took it and draped it over his arm.

 

They road the elevator to the parking garage in silence, neither one of them knowing how to break it as they chanced a look at one another, his eyes holding hers captive.

 

They just stared at each other. Each trying to read the others thoughts. Each minute that passed, an eternity stretched out before them. The only sound around them, the hum of the elevator and the drumming of their own heartbeat.

 

And they stayed like that. Their gazes locked on one another as they descended down all 48 floors.

 

The elevator binged when they reached the parking garage level and the doors slid open and they were met with the bitter cold air of winter.

 

They turned to regard each other one final time.

 

What was there left to say, except—

 

“Merry Christmas, Ben.” She said, a small smile gracing her still flushed cheeks that didn’t quite reach her eyes. Her skin growing pinker from the cold the longer they stood in awkward silence.

 

“Merry Christmas, Rey.”

 

He didn’t smile at her. Instead, he looked almost sad. Lost again like he did back in his office before he kissed her, before she ever knew the wonderful warmth of his mouth.

 

She nodded once more at him, turned and walk away.

 

Rey clicked her key fob to remind her of where she parked that morning. Spotting her vehicle, her pace quickened. The wretched pinch of impending tears started to flood her vision and she desperately tried to bite them back, sniffing slightly, gathering her wits about her.

 

She hadn’t cried in nearly a decade. What was _wrong_ with her?!

 

When she finally made it to her car, she was just about to open the door when—

 

“Rey!”

 

Ben was jogging to catch up to her, stopping before her and slightly out of breath.

 

Rey’s eyes widened. What did he want from her now? She could just imagine the ridiculous workload he was about to ask of her now that they’d closed the chapter on this odd and wonderful night. It was back to strictly business, she assumed...

 

Wrongly.

 

She assumed wrongly.

 

Ben took her hand and placed it within his own before looking back up at her face.

 

“What are you doing New Years Eve?” 

 

Rey smiled wide and he returned it with a goofy grin of his own.

 

She’d never seen him smile before and _oh_ he looked so—

 

“Because I thought if maybe you weren’t doing anything, I could come over and we could…” he licked his lips. “Hang out.”

 

“Uhm. Your big corporate party is on New Years Eve.” She reminded him.

 

Ben shut his eyes tight, obviously having forgotten about his plans.

 

“Then how would you like to go to a party with me?”

 

Rey mulled it over briefly, weighing her options. She took in the site of his hopeful expression and thought for a moment that maybe this man, Ben _fucking_ Solo of all people, might just be that one thing missing from her life. That something she had spent so long searching for and she didn’t even know that it had been right in front of her this whole time.

 

“Hmm.” She thought teasingly. “Sounds positively boring.”

 

He looked down, a little surprised and seemingly dejected.

 

“But I’d love to.” She whispered, dipping her head to catch his gaze.

 

His head snapped back up and there was that smile of his again.

 

He was absolutely beautiful.

 

And maybe she was wrong about him all along. Maybe all the yelling and screaming and berating was all just his way of keeping people out. Making sure to lock away his emotions and his heart so nobody could get close enough to hurt him.

 

Kinda like her...

 

“Ya know, I’ve never been kissed on New Years before.”

 

Ben inched closer to her and she looked up into those expressive eyes of his as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

 

“Really?” He looked at her with confused adoration. “You’ve never had a New Years kiss?”

 

Rey shook her head.

 

“Well I would be honored if you’d let me be the first.”

 

She smiled at him again, her happiness like a beam of light that cut through the darkness of her past, shining from deep within her soul.

 

He beamed right back at her.

 

And then, he kissed her.

 

 

 

***

 

 

_10…_

In the week that followed, Ben and Rey had seen each other quite a bit since Christmas Eve.

 

Ben actually ended up showing up at her place Christmas morning, saying he couldn’t stop thinking about her. She invited him in and made him breakfast. An hour later, a man was at her door with a delivery.

 

It was a tree. A tree that came with lights and ornaments and a big bow to put on top. Ben winked, saying it was the same company that Macy’s used for their window displays.

 

It was Rey’s very first Christmas tree and he held her hand admiring it’s colors, giving it a light squeeze. She was overcome with emotion and she felt the cold icy exterior around her heart give way slightly and she kissed him in the warmth of her apartment.

 

_9…_

She brought him coffee the day after Christmas. Boxing Day. He placed it on his desk, grabbed her around the waist, sat her on his lap and captured her lips with his own. When they finally came up for air, he asked her if she got everything she wanted for Christmas.

 

She answered him by kissing him.

 

_8…_

He took her out for dinner that night and he let her pick the restaurant. He was in a sour mood from a deal that fell through last minute and he snapped at her for dragging them all the way to the west side for sushi. She threw rice at his face, stunning him mid sentence as his shocked eyes met her mischievous ones. He got up and came around the table to sit next to her as they ate in silence while he rubbed her clit to orgasm under the table.

 

When they had finished and Ben paid the check, they climbed into a cab and he kissed her the entire way back to his apartment.

 

_7…_

Each time Ben fucked her, their growing need for each other became more and more urgent. He fucked her in his bed and told her how beautiful she was, how much he needed her and swallowed her cries of pleasure as she came. When he came inside her, he told her that maybe she was his answer. The answer to everything he had been looking for and why he was such a grumpy bastard before ever knowing the taste of her lips.

 

“Maybe you just needed to get laid.” She said grinning into his hair as his large body sprawled out over hers.

 

He tickled her ribs and she laughed.

 

And then he kissed her for good measure.

 

_6…_

They argued on the next day. She called him an asshole and she made to storm out of his office but he stopped her by yanking her back to him and kissing her silent. Rey barely put up a fight as his lips desperately sought hers and they fought the rest of their battle with their tongues and hands and bodies.

 

They couldn’t even make it to the sofa in his office or the desk. They had sex right on the carpeted floor and they lay their afterwards, staring their fill as their breathing returned to normal.

 

Rey opened her mouth to have the last word but before she could get the words out, he kissed her to shut her up.

 

_5…_

He took her to lunch to meet his mother. Leia was everything she could imagine wanting in a mom and she was so endlessly annoyed at Ben for his callus treatment of her in the past. She was tenacious and self assured and strong and wonderful and she let him know as much after they said their goodbyes to her, after making Rey and Ben promise that they would come by for dinner sometime in the new year.

 

“Reminds me of another strong tenacious woman I know…” He said to her. She kissed him softly and deeply, hoping that he understood how much that comment meant to her. He kissed her back, letting her know he understood.

 

_4…_

They worked together to get everything done before the party. Rey took care of the deliveries the way she normally would. She made phone call after phone call when the crates of champagne arrived and 3 bottled were broken. Ben grabbed and palmed at her as she spoke, making her job very difficult. She let them know that if another shipment of champagne hadn’t arrived before the party started tomorrow evening, there would be hell to pay. Ben was between her legs with his tongue before she could hang up the phone and quickly came against his lips.

  
“Fuck me.” She insisted. Ben sat up and kissed her and did just that.

 

_3…_

He took her shopping. He helped her pick out a dress that was worthy of a goddess. Majestic and sleek in gold sequins, she looked like a dream and Ben said when he looked at her, he saw fireworks.

 

Rey rolled her eyes and let him pay for her dress, telling him she’d pay him back later by going down on him.

 

“The only payment I want is your lips on mine.”

 

She smiled and paid him right then and there.

 

_2…_

They were all standing around looking out the large windows to a bedecked Central Park, counting down the seconds as they watched it come alive in a vision of lights and fire and snow. The snow had begun to fall earlier that evening and it only made the spectacle that much more magical. As the countdown neared the single digits, Ben stopped counting and stared at Rey as they held their champagne and the guests blurred around them.

 

“I think I’m falling in love with you.” He said before they could even get to—

 

_1…_

And then, she kissed him.

 

 

HAPPY NEW YEARS!

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a prompt on a Facebook group and I chose to write a fic around the line "You've never had a New Years kiss?"
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this kinky bit of xmas fluff and thank you to the legendary Billy Joel for the title of this fic. If you don’t know this B side track, I highly suggest you listen to it. ❤️
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS, HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND CHEERS TO A VERY MERRY REYLO 2019!


End file.
